


i walk the line

by youriko



Series: bang dream atla AU [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F, Firebending & Firebenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: kaoru is annoying, but also mildly entertaining.





	

Kokoro watched Kaoru burn scarecrows to a crisp, mouth in a small ‘o’ as her yellow eyes followed her movements. Watching the licks of flame, how it leaped off her hands, it was beautiful, even though it’d entail death in a real fight. 

 

_ Why couldn’t she be the daughter of the fire leader? _

 

Perfect form, sharp eyes, no emotion; everything her father looked for in a heiress, and yet Kokoro was none. She sure didn’t like the other nations, but her thoughts were far away from complete genocide. He needed this girl, who she knew to have on record over a hundred kills at eighteen. 

 

Jealousy and admiration stirred up inside her, but she knew there was something else she’d tried to stomp down more than anything.

 

(love.)

 

The girl had noticed her as soon as Kokoro had walked into the room, as she was so acutely aware, but was so focused on training she’d barely spared her a glance. She really was as rude as she was pretty.

 

As soon as the last scarecrow’s head was severed, she blew it a kiss and turned in Kokoro’s direction.

 

“Ah, another one of my little kittens admiring me, hm? You should know that good girls pay,” she trilled, winking.

 

“My father would have your head, if he knew you spoke to me like that, Kaoru.”

 

“You remind me everyday, milady.”

 

Kokoro tilted her head, curious rather than annoyed. “And yet you never head my warnings.”

 

“I’d beat him in a fight; I could destroy this whole village if I wanted to.”

 

(She couldn’t deny that possibility.)

 

Kokoro waved her hand with a sigh. “Whatever, just let me use the training space, yes? Get out.”

 

Kaoru chuckled, leering down; Kokoro hated how short she was. “‘Fraid I can’t do that, Tsurumaki.”

 

“Why?” she snapped, staring back up in false confidence.

 

“Well, I’d like to watch you, of course,” Kaoru mused. “Not everyday you get to see the lord’s daughter fight.”

 

Kokoro rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said dismissively, getting into position in front of a new batch of dummies.

 

“Plus, it’s kinda hot,” Kaoru whispered (Kokoro presumed to herself).

  
She felt a blush spread through her features as she began her dance.


End file.
